


Kitten

by MinGuad



Series: I have Sinned. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, What am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinGuad/pseuds/MinGuad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had the perfect plan and then Peter did what Peter does best: Fucked everything up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened. I'm not sorry.

It was one of the best ideas Stiles had ever had. He loved his father and he loved kinky sex, why not combine the two? Perfect plan, right? John loved being in control. He loved taking Stiles apart just as much as Stiles loved being taken apart. So adding some rope into the mix wouldn’t be that big a deal.

He’d waited until late at night while his father was at work. It would be a good surprise to come home to. He’d be naked and tied to his bed, legs open and hole stretched. It was exciting not being able to see. His father would be home any minute now and he’d come find him and have his wicked way with him. Stiles was a genius.

When the door opened to his room and he hear the slight intake, he patted himself on the back. “Like what you see?” he said wiggling against the sheets. He’d chosen to lay on his back. He wanted to feel everything his father had to offer.

Warm hands migrated over Stiles’s body immediately. He arched into the touch. “Daddy,” He panted. His voice strung out into a whimper as a hot tongue licked over his chest. “Please, I need it. I need it so much. Please fuck me.”

He nearly cried in relief when his father entered him. His cock pushed mercilessly through the tight ring of muscle and seated itself inside him. Stiles loved to full feeling. He hated being without his Daddy’s cock. He felt empty without something inside him. He scooted closer to take as much of his father’s cock as he could. “Fuck, you’re so big, daddy, i can feel you stretching me. Please, fuck me hard. I want it. I need you to take me hard.” He felt hands grab his hips and lift his lower half before plunging in, hard. Stiles nearly snapped in half. “Fuck!” He screamed thrusting back. “Like that, just like that. It feels so good.”

“God, you’re such a slut.” said a voice that wasn’t his father.

Stiles froze. The man continued fucking into him. “What?” Said the man. “Not having fun now?” His cock hit Stiles’s prostate and Stiles had no choice but to moan. He nearly bit through his tongue trying to stop the sound. He felt sick. The cock was stretching him in all the right ways and now he was tied up unable to defend himself. He felt violated, used. It sent a shiver down his spine. This wasn’t his father but he didn’t want it to stop.

“What’s wrong?” the man said. “You don’t want to play anymore. Should I stop?”

“No,” Stiles said before he could stop himself.

The man stopped anyway. “Oh? So do you like my cock more than Daddy’s?”

Stiles shook his head frantically. “I just need...please,” He couldn’t ask for it. He couldn’t bring himself to do it yet. He wanted that cock inside him almost as much as he wanted his Daddy’s but admitting it felt wrong. He thrusted back onto the cock inside him. The man whispered sweet nothings against his skin. He knew that voice. He’d heard that voice somewhere before. He just needed to place it.

He was pulled out of his thinking as the man snapped into him hard enough to smack the headboard against the wall. There was probably a sizeable dent now but Stiles didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything other than the cock inside him. It fucked him into submission. He could feel his limbs turning into goo around him as he let himself be taken.

“Do you like it when I fuck you like this?” The man said. He ran his tongue against the shell of Stiles’s ear. Stiles’s reply was a long string of moans as the angle changed. His legs were tossed over the man’s shoulders as he drilled into Stiles.

The man reached forward pinching one of Stiles’s nipples. “I’m going to fuck you until you’re breathless.”

Stiles’s body trembled beneath the thrusts, begging for more. He could feel the cock inside him pulsing and hot. His ass swallowed the thickness around it greedily.

“You asked for this.” the man said. “You asked for all of this. I come looking for you to find you so open and vulnerable. You were just begging to be fucked.”

Stiles managed to speak between moans. “My dad will be home any minute. You need to stop.” Even as he said it, his hips met every thrust.

The man above him growled. His grip tightened around Stiles’s legs and he fucked into him harder. “Let him come. He can stand there and watch you scream for me. I want you and I’ll have you for however long I want, in any position I want, and you’ll take it, won’t you kitten?”

Stiles whimpered. His Daddy never called him kitten. “Yes, okay, I’ll do it.”

“That’s a good boy,” The man’s long tongue ran up the center of his chest before latching onto a nipple. Stiles arched his back, moving into the touch. “You love it, don’t you?”

Stiles bit his lip. “Yes, I love it, sir.”

“Thank me for this, kitten. I could have found any hole to fuck but I chose yours.” He fucked him harder for emphasis. “Thank me.” He sing songed.

Stiles dug his fingers into his palm. “Thank you, sir. Thank you for fucking me.”

“That’s better. Such a polite little thing. Your father’s trained you well.” He crushed his lips against Stiles’s. The kiss was bruising and dirty and everything about it made Stiles melt. He wrapped his legs around the man’s torso and fucked back against his cock. “Sir, I need to cum.”

“Before that,” The man started. He reached around Stiles’s head and pulled at the blindfold.

Stiles didn’t open his eyes at first as the slamming pleasure coursed through him. When he did, his eyes took their time to adjust to the low lights. He was so close to cumming he could taste it. Blinking away the fuzziness, Stiles stared at the man fucking into him. Peter-Fucking-Hale was using him like a fucktoy.

He screamed thrashing against the restraints on his arms. “Peter, get off me.”

“You were enjoying it a second ago, kitten.” The pet name came out in a slow breathy sound.

Goosebumps covered Stiles’s skin. He stared down at the connection between them. Peter’s hot thick meat plunged into him with ease. Stiles leaned back as Peter pulled his head up by his hair. He crushed their lips together again. Stiles whimpered tugging at the restraints.

Warm breath ghosted over his skin as Peter sucked Stiles’s neck. His thrusts slowed. “Do you really want me to stop?” He sank as deeply as he could inside of Stiles. Reaching forward, he pressed their lips together again. “I don’t think you do, you’re still clenching my cock in your sweet heat. I think you want me to finish you off. I think you want me to fill your hole with everything i’m willing to give you.” His tongue licked down Stiles’s body as he spoke.

A small moan threatened to leave Stiles’s throat. He bit his lip to keep his screams in. Peter Hale was fucking him into the mattress. The man who had tried to kill him and his friends on more than one occasion was now calling him Kitten and fucking him straight through to China. He hated himself for thrusting back against Peter’s cock. “I want it.”

“How much do you want it?” Peter said suckling on Stiles’s collarbone.

Stiles took a deep breath. “I want anything you’re willing to give me. I want it so bad it hurts. I’ll be a good kitten so please, fuck me sir.”

“Much better, it feels better when we don’t lie to ourselves, doesn’t it. You’re a dirty slut who loved any cock that’ll fuck your hole, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You’re also my kitten and you’ll do whatever you can to please me, right?” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes, sir.”

Stiles didn’t think Peter could fuck him harder than he already had been. He was wrong. He got lost in the feeling when Peter started up again. Long fingers were gripping his hips so tightly, he’d have unexplainable marks tomorrow morning. Sharp teeth were raking over his neck and shoulders. He could feel his thighs shake and the screams he was letting out were probably enough to wake the neighbors.

“Wait until your father finds out about this,” Peter whispered into Stiles’s ear. “He’ll find you used and satisfied. God, I want to be around to see it. I want to see the look on his face when he realizes I claimed you. You’re mine now. Every inch of your body is mine to tease," he said running his tongue from mole to mole over Stiles’s soft skin. "to taste," he continued, latching onto a nipple and feeling the sob Stiles let out rack through his whole chest. "and to use." he bit down harshly.

Stiles’s back arched as he came. White hot pleasure coursed through him as his body convulsed and shook. He fell back against the covers, exhausted. Stretching his legs further out, he waited for Peter to finish.

Peter ran a hand over his thigh. “How did that feel, kitten? Did you enjoy yourself?”

Stiles nodded leaning his neck over for Peter to kiss. Peter took the invitation with a small hum of pleasure and beat into Stiles’s sensitive body. Burying himself into Stiles, he came and bit into Stiles’s shoulder to muffle his groan.

Stiles felt the warmth rush through him and he moaned. There was nothing he loved more than being full of cum. He fell back against the mattress and Peter pulled out of him.

“I’ll be back soon.” He said tucking himself in his pants. He slipped out the door before Stiles knew what was happening.

Staring at the door, Stiles felt the warm cum dripping out of his hole. He sighed, content, and waited for his father to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> *Stands before the Gates of Hell* Welcome Home, Motherfuckers!!!


End file.
